


Magnetic

by lyraroo



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraroo/pseuds/lyraroo
Summary: How do you put into words how someone makes you feel?





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my phone and I have no regrats. plz be nice QQ

His eyes have always been so captivating. So expressive and kind, a little like a red panda's. 

"They're cute!" I insisted, even if you disagreed.

"They're uneven! Look," he'd say, as he stuck my face close to mine.

Squinting with one eye closed, I cradled his face into my two hands and squished his face until he made a fish face, as I continued examine his eyes up close.

"Mmm, you're right. This one is much too big. I'll just have to fix it." I saddled myself over his legs and sat down as I pretended to put on a face mask, in our makeshift living-room-surgery-room.

"Nurse, scalpel!" I used my best foreign doctor voice. His eyes widened as I began to bring my finger closer and closer to his right eye. He hesitantly put his hands up to block me from my game of pretend.

"Doctor, the patient is waking up from the anaesthesia; we need to up the dosage!" I giggled as I grabbed his hands to put back down to his sides.

"Yah, I didn't consent to this surgery!" He laughed. His smiley eyes are the best. So gentle and genuine, it always showcased his best features: his child-like toothy smile and eyes. Those eyes.

He wrapped his strong arms around me, causing me to yelp and giggle even louder. As he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him. "Engage koala powers!" I exclaimed, only causing the two of us to crumple into a laughing pile on the carpet of our living room. 

I don't know how much time passed, but it always feels like an eternity with Kikwang. The good kind. 

At some point, I must have stopped to watch him laugh his adorable laugh, and stare at his smiley eyes. He noticed and looked at me, like a baby deer.

I reached my hand across and put my thumbs over his eyes.

"Hmm?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

I scootched close, until our bodies touched. As I did that, I felt his face relax under my fingers and his arms, once again reaching around my waist.

"You have the most beautiful eyes. They can see me for who I am, and they always look at me with love. You're perfect the way you are, Kikwangie." I uncovered his eyes, though he kept them shut, as if he was suddenly too shy to look back at me. I extended my neck up and kissed both his eyes as I held his face close. He smiled back, blushing.

"Yah... I'm supposed to say those things to you." He put his hands on top on mine, slowly opening his eyes to look back at me.

Oh, the butterflies that look gives me. I buried my head into his shoulder. 

"Thank you," he says in his softest voice, and I felt his lips plant a soft kiss on the top of my head.

_Ah_, _those_ _eyes_ _of_ _his. _

__"You're welcome, silly."

This lasted just long enough for me to hear his stomach growl, making me open my eyes wide. He stared back at me with his eyes just as big, until we both started to laugh once again.

"What's for dinner?" He looks at me with earnest eyes this time.

A mischievous smile crosses my lips and I grab a hold of his chest. "You!!!!" I exclaimed.

He stood up and screamed, "Dinosaur!!!!" And began our almost nightly game of chase. 

_Anything to see those smiley eyes of his._


	2. Breathing

When he's not working, he's often at the gym working out. When he's not there, he spends time with me, which usually consists of us listening to some music while reading a book, or watching a kdrama of my choice. Then not even 20 minutes after getting comfy, Kikwang usually puts his head on my lap as he stretches across our comfy couch and says, "Babe, I'm paying attention, I swear," and promptly falls asleep.

_Poor baby, he's so tired from his schedule,_ I'd think to myself. 

But more often than not, I'd lower the volume into background noise, and just watch him sleeping so peacefully. His breath, so steady, softly flicking across my exposed legs as he breathed in and out. It tickled a little, but I held still, wary of waking him up.

Sometimes I imagine he's dreaming up new choreography for Highlight, or about eating 4 bowls of jajangmyeon. That made me giggle.

I'm not sure how long I spent just sitting there watching him. Ten? Fifteen minutes? _I could watch him be so peaceful, forever._

His soft lips parted open, letting out a gentle sigh. I languidly reached over, grazing my fingertips on his bottom lip.

"That tickles," he stirred. He reached his hand up and intertwined our fingers out of the way, as a little smile showed up on his face. His left eye peeked open, staring up to my face.

"What were you doing?" he asked, puffing out his cheeks and furrowing his brows, feigning an angry pout. I mirroed his expression.

"You fell asleep, but I didn't want to wake you, _pabo_," I stuck my tongue out at him, and proceeded to smush his face in between my hands.

"Yah... yah!!" He protested loudly, in between his fit of laughter, which in turn made me laugh just as loudly.

He sat up beside me, as if he was about to say something, but he just looked at me and gave me a hug. He held me close and his breath danced across my neck.

"Don't let go," I whispered.

"Okay."


End file.
